Mine
by AyaneDesuYO
Summary: A one-shot about Takano and Onodera's life together as they become lovers! Full of lovey dovey-ness and rated M for lemon !


**I LOOOOOVE THE ONODERAxTAKANO COUPLE SOOOO MUCH.**

**so yeah I decided to write a one-shot about their relationship after they become lovers and stuff. **

**full of lovey dovey stuff and a LEMON. I'm in a pretty good mood so I decided to write something pleasant.. not full of traumatic events and stuff.. D":**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy~! **

* * *

Takano lay comfortably on his bed as he watched his lover sleep. Onodera eyelashes were nice and long and he was so cute when he was sleeping… Takano didn't want to sleep himself. He wanted to just watch his lover all night long but of course he wasn't going to because that would be really creepy. He finally gave into his needs of energy, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning when Takano woke up, he noticed the younger man was still there. Actually, he was awake as Takano woke up. As his eyes opened up to see the sight off his green-eyed lover, he smirked, "What? You've been watching me sleep or something?" To this, Onodera's face went completely red.

"What?! N-NO WAY!" Onodera quickly sat up but Takano immediately pushed him back down, moving on top of him. He leaned his face in to kiss Onodera but the younger man quickly pushed away and rolled away from under Takano.

"What?"

"It's the morning… I just woke up!" Onodera explained.

"And so?"

"D-Do you even know how many germs there are in one's mouth as they just wake up?!"

Wow. That was romantic, Onodera.

"Way to kill the mood" Takano said.

"W-What mood?! In any case… I'll be leaving" Onodera got out of the bed, putting his clothes back on frantically.

"Why are you leaving? We don't have work today"

"I-I have work to do… I need to catch up on some stuff"

"Do it here"

Onodera paused to think about it but decided it was a bad idea.

"No… I can't concentrate with you here" he said without looking at his older lover. He then quickly left. Takano smiled as he heard what Onodera had said. Jeez, was that some sort confession just now?!

Takano lay back down on his bed and sighed, closing his eyes.

Onodera was finally his and he liked it that way. Onodera had accepted that they were lovers but still acted like his tsundere self at times. Takano didn't mind though as long as he recognised that they were lovers!

It was already time for dinner and Onodera had come over to Takano's apartment. Ever since they became lovers, Onodera visited Takano regularly. Coming over for dinner and sometimes even staying the night!

"Ojamashimasu~ (please excuse the intrusion)" Onodera called out as he entered Takano's apartment, opening the door with a copy of the key Takano had recently given to him.

"Ritsu~" Takano said as he saw Onodera come in. He loved using his first name, it made him feel closer to Onodera and also every time he said it, his lover would always go red like a tomato.

As Onodera saw Takano, he froze and blushed even more than usual.

"How do you like katsu?" Takano asked, "Eh? Onodera? What is it?"

Onodera looked away awkwardly and sat down on the sofa, "Ah… I-It's nothing… Um… Yeah I love katsu!"

Takano was a bit puzzled. What was with that reaction?

After a few minutes, Onodera stood up from the sofa and turned off the TV. He walked over to the kitchen where Takano was cooking.

"What is it?"

"Er…" Onodera blushed, "Do you need me to help you or anything?"

Takano laughed. Onodera was so awkward.

"No no, it's fine. Dinner will be ready in a second"

"Hmm… Okay…" Onodera said. He continued to stand there and watch Takano cook which made him a little bit uneasy.

"Y-you don't usually wear an apron when you cook, do you?" Onodera pretended to laugh but it came out awkward, "W-What's with today… You look… kind of… hot"

Takano suddenly stopped. What on earth was THAT?

"Do you like it?" Takano couldn't control his laughter. So that's why Onodera was blushing so badly as he walked in. "Maybe I'll wear it more often then…Hehehehe"

"Gochisousamadeshita" Onodera said as he finished his meal. He stood up, "I should probably head back now… It's getting late. Oyasumi."

"Hmm?" Takano stood up and stopped the younger man, "Don't think you're getting away that fast"

"Eh?"

Takano span Onodera around and held him tight as he kissed him deeply.

"…!"

"Why don't you stay tonight?" Takano suggested, smirking.

Onodera's face went red because he completely understood what that meant.

"I-I just stayed over last night…" Onodera averted his eyes.

"So what?" Takano said, "If you just lived with me then you would be staying every night…"

Takano pulled Onodera chin up and looked into his eyes.

"Hey, you know… I really want to see _you_ in an apron" he chuckled.

"EH?!" Onodera exclaimed, "N-No way! I'll be going now. We have work tomorrow! I need sleep…!"

"Let me help you get sleep easily~" Takano quickly pulled Onodera into his bedroom and threw him on the bed. He moved on top of his lover and placed another deep kiss on him. Slowly, his tongue slid in and Onodera's eyes were shut tight.

When the kiss ended, Onodera breathed heavily.

Takano unbuttoned his lover's shirt and started sucking his neck while fondling around with his body.

"Nnn… Taka… Takano-san! W-wait~" Onodera pleaded as he closed his eyes.

Takano did not listen and kept going. He soon reached Onodera's crotch and quickly unbuckled his's belt, taking off his pants. He held his lover's member in his hand and started stroking it. Much to his delight, Onodera immediately started to respond.

"Nnng! Ah- Hahh… T-Takano-san!" he moaned out.

Takano couldn't get enough of this. He decided to make Onodera cry out some more and moved his mouth on top of his member and then began to suck him off.

"W-Wait! N-no way… T-Taka… Ahhhh—Nnnggg…"

Takano was seriously becoming arrogant as he heard the moans of his dear lover. It was not long until Onodera had come. He lay on the bed, panting and in a daze.

"Surely, you haven't had enough…" Takano smirked. He lifted up Onodera's leg and inserted a finger into his opening. Onodera gasped and quickly covered his mouth and closed his eyes. Takano soon inserted another in and rubbed around, exploring the insides of his lover.

"Nnnn… Takano-san…" Onodera's hands had moved away from his mouth and held onto the bed sheets, "H-Hurry…"

Takano listened to him for once and took out his fingers. He then positioned himself right on Onodera's entrance and thrust in.

"Haaahhhh…!" Onodera's threw his head back to deal with the intense pain and pleasure.

"Nnnng… Ahhh… Taka-"

"S-say my name..!" Takano said as he repeatedly thrusted into his lover.

"Eh?" Onodera managed to say in between moans.

"My name"

"M-Masamune…" he said quietly and then became louder, "M-Masamune! Hahh-"

"Ritsu"

The next morning was another good morning as Onodera was still by Takano's side. He had finally called out his name last night and it was… so… cute! Just thinking about it made Takano smile. Two nights in a row with this guy… He was seriously starting to get used to it. How could he ever sleep without him now?

Onodera's eyes slowly opened up and he immediately saw the sight of Takano.

"Ah-hah!" he said, "This time YOU were watching me sleep!"

"Are you admitting that you watched me sleep last time?"

"….EH? N-NO! I-I mean…" Onodera dug himself into a hole. He actually seemed to do this quite a lot. Takano found it hilarious.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Takano asked as his stroke Onodera's hair.

"Y-yeah…"

"You know… I'm serious about you living here…" Takano brought up.

"I-I never said I was opposed to the idea!" Onodera managed to finally say.

"What?"

"I mean… it's CONVINIENT. Isn't it?" Onodera said in a matter of fact voice.

To this, Takano glomped the younger man and hugged him tight, "Just what are you trying to do to me...!" He was so happy.

"T-Takano-san! What are you doing?! H-Hurry up and get off… We need to go to work!"

The taller man did not budge, he just hugged tighter.

"TAKANO-SAN!"

* * *

**BONUS!**

A couple days later when Onodera had officially moved in, he came home from getting groceries.

"Ojamashimasu!" he sighed, tiredly as he walked in.

"Hey…" Takano said, "Don't you mean 'TADAIMA' (I'm home~)?" He started laughing at the embarrassed young man.

"Oh… then…. T-Tadaima…" Onodera said extremely quietly.

Takano was still laughing a bit but stopped and then smiled.

"Okaeri~ (welcome back)"


End file.
